


Decimated Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Compulsive lying, Depression, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OCD, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sound of frantic footsteps became audible, and a small boy with purple hair came into view, narrowly avoiding a girl with long black pigtails. Shuichi’s eyes widened, and he stepped back as the two ran down the hall. As they turned the corner, the purple haired boy sent two finger guns at him, and winked, but was off again before Shuichi could say anything.The two kids were… strikingly familiar, but Shuichi was sure he had never met them. The feeling was like trying to remember a dream, like it’s at the tip of your tongue, but can’t quite be placed. ‘Who are they?’ Shuichi thought, frowning slightly.'Shuichi Saihara is tired. Tired of being the basket case child of two talented people, tired of the white walls and careless therapists. Until he gets to Hopes Peak. At Hopes Peak, the kids are all weirdly familiar, and his dreams start... deteriorating even more. Shuichi starts to fit in, but he also starts to find a trail of clues that could reveal exactly why he's the way he is. Once he starts pulling on the string of curiosity, there's no stopping, and everything he's ever known will be gone with the wind.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Decimated Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Before starting this, just know I have ~no clue~ what the end game ships are gonna be, I haven't gotten that far yet. But, if you leave ideas/ suggestions in the comments I'll try to work it in, so that's cool I guess. This is a reincarnation au, lightly inspired by @insectmeetandgreets comic on instagram, which you should totally go read. Anyway, I'll put trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter, but I don't think there any for this chapter. Also, I will be researching everything I put in here, but if something is inaccurate, please just let me know :) 
> 
> oh, my tab button is broken atm, sorry about that, but I'll go back and add them asap
> 
> Anyway, here's the prologue! Hope you enjoy!

“Shuichi Saihara, that’s you, right?” The man at the counter had a rougher voice than Shuichi was expecting. Shuichi didn’t look up from the floor but nodded his head in return. “Hey, look at me when I talk to you... and take that stupid hat off.” Shuichi flinched at the tone and raised his gaze to meet the man’s eyes. They were red, filled with distaste as he glared at Shuichi. Just as Shuichi raised his hand to pull his hat off, a cheerful voice sounded from behind him. 

“Juzo, what did I say about being mean to the kids?” She held out her hand as Juzo muttered under his breath. “I’m Chisa Yukizome, but please, just call me Chisa.” She radiated warm energy as she gently shook his hand. “You’re Shuichi, right!” Shuichi nodded, looking under the brim of his hat to meet her bright smile. “Awesome! Well, they’re taking a look at your bags right now, but I can take you to your room in the meantime!” Shuichi nodded once more, and started to follow her to his room, before stopping. He turned, making eye contact with his mom and dad. They were the prefect picture of disappointment, painted as worry. Shuichi turned back around, and whispered, “I’m ready.”

The room Chisa brought him to was about average in size, walls bright white, and a bed tucked in the corner. Nothing unusual, except that there was only one bed. “Oh yeah, everyone here gets their own room, how cool is that! Oh, why don’t you go change, what you’re wearing doesn’t look very comfortable…” Chisa pushed a stack of clothes into his arms, and gently prodded him put into the hallway. “uh, where is the bathroom?” He asked, looking around warily. Chisa smiled again, with more positivity than anyone Shuichi had ever met, and pointed to the left. “Just down that hall! it’s impossible to miss.” 

Shuichi pushed down the anxiety that was crawling into his throat as he walked down the empty hallway. He stared at the bathroom door for a moment, then took a deep breath and walked in. The bathroom was as empty as the corridor, which made Shuichi feel better, but didn’t fully stop his racing heart. He pulled his coat and pants off quickly and slid the hoodie over his binder and sweatpants on before he could dwell on his appearance. He pulled on the slip-resistant socks and held his clothes to his chest as he walked back to his room. Just before he could turn into his room, the sound of frantic footsteps became audible, and a small boy with purple hair came into view, narrowly avoiding a girl with long black pigtails. Shuichi’s eyes widened, and he stepped back as the two ran down the hall. As they turned the corner, the purple haired boy sent two finger guns at him and winked but was off again before Shuichi could say anything. 

The two kids were… strikingly familiar, but Shuichi was sure he had never met them. The feeling was like trying to remember a dream, like it’s at the tip of your tongue, but can’t quite be placed. ‘Who are they?’ Shuichi thought, frowning slightly. He sat there, trying to process what he had just seen until a man with white hair burst into the hallway, scanning for any sign of what Shuichi assumes would be the two kids he had just seen. Shuichi pointed wordlessly where they had run and got a grateful nod and “Get back here!” in return. Shuichi turned around and opened his door again. Chisa sat on his bed, scribbling in a notebook. “Oh! While you were gone, they brought your stuff!” She stood up and handed his suitcase and backpack to him. Shuichi quietly thanked her and listened as she explained the rules of the facility. “…and there are no running in the halls, we don’t want anyone getting hurt, and-“ Shuichi cut her off. “No running in the halls?” He asked, just wanting to confirm. “Yeah, it’s basic but-“ “So they were breaking the rules…” Shuichi thought back to the man who was chasing them. “Hm? Wait, please tell me it wasn’t Kokichi and Maki…was there a short boy, about 5’1, being chased by a girl with really long hair in red scrunchies?” “Uh, that sounds about right…“ Chisa sighed, then stood up. “I’m gonna go deal with that, how about you head down to the cafeteria in the meantime, yeah?” Before he could answer, Chisa was up and hurriedly walking out of the room to find the other two kids. 

Shuichi sighed and adjusted his hat as he walked around aimlessly. He had no clue where the cafeteria was, so he was hoping to find his way on his own. Keeping the interactions to as few as possible would be nice, but he also didn’t want to get in trouble for being alone. Shuichi walked for about five minutes before he heard talking, and ultimately decided to investigate. Soft music came within hearing distance, and he could see some kids sitting at tables. A boy with blonde hair was sitting with a shorter brunet, across from a girl with lavender hair and gloves. Another brunet was staring out a window as a white-haired boy rambled from the seat next to him, eyes wide and bright. Kids of all heights sat in chairs and at tables, talking, reading, playing cards, and laughing. It looked so normal you almost forget it’s a mental ward. Almost. 

“Hey! You! Come here!” Shuichi turned to see a large guy with purple hair waving him over. He looked behind him, a bit unbelieving that people wanted to talk to him. When he turned back, the guy started waving frantically. “Come here!” he said again, making the girl next to him giggle. Shuichi made his way over nervously, before sitting between a blonde and a guy with green hair. “Uhm, hi...” he said, a bit awkwardly. “Hi! I’m Kaede Akamatsu, nice to meet you!” Kaede was a pretty girl, blonde hair falling just past her shoulders. She seemed… normal if he was being honest. “I’m Rantaro Amami,” The guy next to her said, an easy smile resting on his face. “And I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of The Stars!” finished the last at the table. The feeling from before came up again, the déjà vu, but this time Shuichi pressed it down. He could dwell on it later, he supposed. “Oh, uh, I’m Shuichi Saihara, uhm thanks for letting me sit with you…” He trailed off, swallowing. “Hey, better than that grape demon…” Kaito said, disgust evident in his tone. “Be nice, Kaito." Kaito rolled his eyes and shoved his sandwich in his mouth. “don’t go all Ms. Chisa on me now, Kaede, I don’t need another therapist, I have like 3.” Rantaro and Kaede laughed, causing Kaito to grumble under his breath. 

“This your first time here?” Rantaro broke the silence. “uh, yeah, but I was just transferred from Spring Field…” Rantaro smiled even wider. “Ah, so this isn’t your first rodeo, huh?” Kaede slapped him lightly. “What Rantaro meant to say was we understand, we’ve been here awhile, too. Don’t worry, though, we’re about as normal as it gets here.” She offered him a kind smile. Before he could respond, a nurse (he had a high-pitched voice that didn’t quite match his body) called everyone in for group therapy. “Well, don’t just sit there, that’s our cue, Shuichi. Come on, you can sit with us there, too.” Shuichi offered a smile in return and took a deep breath. It’s show time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon, and all that jazz. Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it, and if you didn't then uh, I guess don't? lol I'm a bit awkward, but I'll see you on the flip side! -goose


End file.
